


Escalation

by BrandyBrushed



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Dom!Adora, Dom/sub, Established Adora/Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Leashes, Leather, Light Bondage, Mistress, Punishment, Rules, Scratching, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, catradora, sub!catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBrushed/pseuds/BrandyBrushed
Summary: Adora and Catra have fun with BDSM.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! The theme of this work is in the title; escalation. I'd like to keep adding chapters, continually increasing the intensity of the sex and activities. Think of it like a BDSM rollercoaster. If you have suggestions or things you'd like to see, leave me a comment, or DM me on Twitter @justforsmu1.

Gentle was not a word that most would use to describe Adora.

Sure she was a kind and caring person, but she was competitive. Tough. She pushed herself, and those around her, to their limits, for everyone's benefit. She was a fighter, and brute force was often her greatest tactic.

But she could still be soft. Catra would lay in bed some mornings, listening to the birds flying around the Bright Moon grounds, while Adora stroked her hair and talked about nothing for a while. She’d catch Adora staring at her while Catra told a story or ate dinner, a stare that nobody else in the world ever saw.

Unfortunately for Catra, sex was the rare instance where Adora was far too gentle.

Her times hooking up with other cadets in the Fright Zone growing up taught Catra that she liked it rough. She liked having her hair pulled. Her neck bitten. Her skin scratched. She wanted to be controlled, be told what to do. She spent most of her time using other people for her own benefit, and so didn't mind being used for someone else's pleasure for a little while.

Adora did almost the opposite. Not that sex with her was bad, far from it. Adora was gorgeous. Toned, athletic, with soft, pale skin and long blonde hair that was always in that stupid ponytail. Her lips were soft, as were her hands, with long, slender fingers.

But Adora knew the trauma Catra had experienced through the years, and ended up being overly cautious. She touched Catra, but never too hard. She constantly asked how she was, if this was ok, if maybe she wanted to do something else. If Catra ate her out for too long, Adora would stop her and offer to change places.

She was almost too nice. Too considerate. Just for once, Catra wanted Adora to push her on the bed, tell her to hush up and take whatever Adora gave her. Tie her hands behind her back and use her for whatever she wanted. Make her scream, make her whine, mark Catra as hers.

These sorts of thoughts floated in Catra's mind as Bow droned on about medical support for citizens who still had chip hardware. The meeting was going later than expected, and Catra didn't exactly have the longest attention span. Plus, thinking about what Adora could be doing to her, maybe right on the table in the Bright Moon planning room, made her antsy.

Catra leaned over to Adora, who somehow didn't seem bored. "How long is this gonna go on? It's super late, and this stuff can definitely wait until tomorrow."

Adora shushed her. "This is important, Catra, these medical missions are urgent. You can go to bed if you want, I don't think this is really your department."

That was a relief. And although she wished Adora could come, maybe some alone time wouldn't be a bad idea. Catra stood and excused herself from the meeting, making some remark about Bow's incredibly engaging presentation. She kissed Adora, and walked back to their bedroom.

A few months prior, about a week after the defeat of Horde Prime, Catra had gone back to the Fright Zone with Entrapta and Scorpia to try and track down some of their old effects. A lot of the buildings had been looted, but Catra kept her room under tight lock and key, and was able to get what little items she'd kept there. Most importantly, a book she'd gotten in the Crimson Waste.

The book was titled BDSM: How To, and How To Safely. She'd bought it in a shady erotic bookstore in the Valley of the Lost, at Double Trouble's suggestion. They were a little more attuned to others' emotions than Catra had expected, and correctly guessed that Catra was getting, well, horny.

But that was a long time ago. And while Adora in theory met all of Catra's needs, she still liked to steal away a little time for herself to flip through the book and fantasize.

Shutting the door to the bedroom, Catra got into some more comfortable clothing and went into her closet. In a box tucked in the back set the book, just a little bit of dust accumulating on its surface. She pulled it out, and climbed into bed.

Reading it with Adora still in Bright Moon was risky. She usually waited until Adora was on a humanitarian or diplomatic mission with Bow to pull it out, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Catra had read the book in its entirety, multiple times over, and mostly looked at its many pictures now. They depicted women in various vulnerable positions, tied up and secured in all sorts of ways. Some were blindfolded, gagged, handcuffed. Other women clad in leather stood over them, sometimes giving them pleasure, often pain.

Catra imagined Adora doing all those things to her as her hand crept down between her legs. She rubbed her clit absentmindedly as she flipped through the book. The way it was set up, the scenes escalated in intensity and complexity through the chapters. Ropes turned to handcuffs, hands turned to floggers turned to paddles, fingers turned to dildos and fists.

She pushed a finger down between her folds and felt her entrance. She was quite wet, and slid a finger in easily, fucking herself. Catra didn’t realize, too engrossed in her current activity, but she had started gently moaning through her heavy breaths.

Catra also didn’t notice Adora open the door, having left the meeting early after feeling bad about shoo-ing Catra away. With the combination of the big room, Adora’s quiet steps, and Catra’s engrossment in the book and her own pleasure, she didn’t see Adora standing in the entrance until she spoke.

“Enjoying yourself?” Adora teased. Catra jumped up, startled, letting out a small scream. She lost her balance on the bed and fell off the side, landing awkwardly on the floor.

Adora ran over and knelt on the bed, staring over the side at Catra, who was laying on the floor with her hands over her face.

“This is mortifying,” she complained, refusing to look at her lover.

Adora laughed. “Oh come on, I thought it was kind of hot. And you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” She noticed the black book on the bed and grabbed it, sitting up against the headboard. “Was this what you were reading?”

Catra’s eyes shot open, realizing she hadn’t hid the book. She pounced onto the bed and tried to wrench it away, but Adora, who had always been stronger, held her at bay.

“Come on, let me look! It can’t be that bad.” Adora opened the book and fell silent. On the page was a picture of a woman hogtied on a bed while another pulled her hair.

“This is- wow. Where did you get this?”

Catra groaned. “The Valley of the Lost. Double Trouble made me buy it. Now would you give it back? I’ve already lost enough dignity tonight.”

Adora kept flipping through, ignoring the cat’s request. “Have you done any of this stuff before?”

“Well, uh, no, not really,” Catra stammered, somehow managing to blush even more. “I mean I’ve stolen pictures and books and stuff from other cadets in the Horde, you know, stuff they hid under their beds, but I never did any of it hooking up with anyone.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“I don’t know… in the Horde, you always got so flustered whenever I talked about sex I never brought it up. Nowadays, I guess I’m just a little embarrassed.”

Adora was silent for a moment. “So… do you want to try it?”

Catra looked up, confused. “Wait you mean- you’re like, interested?”

Adora blushed. “I dunno, having you in some of these positions sounds kinda hot. And getting to order you around doesn’t sound so bad either.”

She moved closer to Catra, putting an arm around her waist. “How about this. Bow and I have to go on a last-minute medical mission tomorrow for a couple days. I’ll read through the book, figure out what I like, and when I get back, we’ll experiment a little. Sounds good?”

Catra nodded, placing her head on Adora’s shoulder. “I’m glad you don’t think I’m some sex weirdo.”

Adora laughed. “You’re weird in other ways, don’t worry.”

They went to bed soon after, Catra’s head resting on Adora’s chest. Adora left with Bow early the next morning, before Catra got up, glad she had time to do some research before they started their new sexual endeavors.


	2. Chapter 2

Catra sat on the bed, mouth hanging open, marvelling at the items Adora had dumped in front of her.

“Did I get too much?” Adora said, worried she’d maybe gone a little overboard. From a burlap bag she had produced some handcuffs, rope, a gag, a blindfold, and various other implements of sexual destruction.

Catra picked up a leather handcuff, turning it over in her hand. “You always give 110%, don’t you?”

Seeing Adora’s face fall a little, Catra said, “I’m glad you got all this stuff, so we didn’t have to steal rope from the stables or something. Where’d you get it all?”

“I found a little shop in one of the towns we visited. I had to go in the evening after dinner, it was all very cloak and dagger. I think Bow suspected something, but he didn’t ask.”

“You are a terrible liar, I’m surprised you didn’t get caught,” Catra teased.

Adora sat on the bed. “Before we get started, there are some safety rules you should know.” Safety was rarely a concern of Catra’s, but she let Adora continue.

“First off, we need a safe word, which immediately stops what we’re doing, no questions asked. If you feel uncomfortable, unsafe, or just want to talk, you say the safeword.”

Catra had only skimmed the book’s safety section, and was glad Adora had actually paid attention. “Ok, I got that. What should it be?”

“How about Swift Wind?” Adora said, after thinking for a moment.

Catra grimaced. “Swift Wind is not who I want to be thinking about during sex.”

“Good, since you’d never actually say Swift Wind, I won’t confuse it with anything else.” Catra agreed, wondering how the horse would feel if he knew his name was being used for kinky purposes.

“We can stop at any time to talk,” Adora continued. “You don’t have to justify why you’re uncomfortable or why you don’t like something. And as soon as you ask me to stop, I will.”

Adora leaned forward and pushed Catra’s chin up with her hand. She felt her chest tighten and her breathing quicken at this sudden aggression. “Now for some more interesting rules.”

Adora stood, beginning to put the equipment back in the bag. “You’re going to address me as Mistress. You’re to speak only when spoken to. You will do everything I say, and nothing I don’t tell you to do. If you follow my directions, you’ll be rewarded. If you disobey, you’ll be punished. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Catra said. She tried to sound coy, already feeling a hint of rebellion swell up, but she was too turned on to be effective. This new domineering Adora reminded her of force captains back at the Horde, something Adora never really got to be. Maybe in some way, Adora still fantasized about fulfilling that role.

“Good. Now undress, and stand next to the bed.” Catra complied, noticing a change in Adora’s eyes. She wasn’t looking at Catra like her girlfriend; she was looking at her the way a hunter looks at prey. Catra could feel herself getting wet basking in her new Mistress’ stare.

Adora walked over and ran a hand down Catra’s side, looking her over. On instinct, Catra tried to bring her hands to her lover’s waist, but Adora pushed them down.

“You don’t touch me unless I tell you to, m’kay?” Catra brought her hands back down.

Adora held Catra’s jaw, inspecting her. She pulled her lip down with her thumb, dragging it over one of her long, sharp teeth. She leaned in and kissed her, gently, letting their tongues meet and caress each other. Catra resisted the urge to embrace her Mistress, feeling an unexpected compulsion to obey.

Adora pulled away, and ordered Catra to lay down, with her arms above her head. She obeyed, and Adora dug a few items out of the sack. The first was a blindfold, which she placed over Catra’s eyes.

“You’re so pretty and I don’t even get to look at you?” Catra complained.

“Hush. You won’t know what I’m doing and it’ll make you more sensitive,” Adora said, gently tugging on her hair, pulling a small whine out of Catra. “Something I very much want.”

The next item was a pair of leather handcuffs lined with fur. She buckled them to the cat’s wrists, making sure they weren’t too tight, and threaded the chain through a slat on the headboard.

“All good?” Adora asked, running her hand over Catra’s cheek.

“All good,” she replied. Catra tugged a little on the cuffs, realizing now that her lack of vision and arm movement left her incredibly vulnerable. In anybody but Adora’s hands she’d be frantic, but now, all she felt was safe. Giving her Mistress total control over her body made the heat between her legs flare up.

Adora stripped, then leaned down and started kissing Catra’s neck, making her whine softly. With that affirmation, she bit down and sucked on the skin, leaving her fur damp and a light bruise underneath. She sped up, kissing and biting at Catra’s neck, her jaw, gently biting her ear. Catra whined underneath her, moaning at especially sensitive places.

Adora reached up and ran her hands through Catra’s hair. She pulled gently, whispering in her ear, “You’re being so good for me, Kitten. You’re such a good girl.”

The words sent a shiver down Catra’s spine, making her whimper and squirm. The heat between her legs increased, and she started hoping Adora would hurry up and fuck her.

But Adora did not hurry up. Even though Adora was being rougher, she went slowly, methodically. She kissed down Catra’s front, stopping to bite her collarbone, then worked down between her breasts.

Catra was getting just a tad impatient, being tied up, horny, and unable to do anything about it. “You can go faster, you know,” she said.

She felt Adora pause, and then a firm, but not painful slap on her right cheek. “I didn’t tell you to speak. I’ll go as fast as I please, and you’ll take it, no complaining. Understand?”

The slap made Catra wetter than she wanted to admit. “Yes, Mistress,” she said, deciding that trying to rebel wouldn’t get her anywhere.

Adora resumed working on Catra’s breasts, biting and sucking on them. She circled her thumb over one of her nipples, eliciting a moan and an arched back from her submissive. She circled her tongue over the other, flicking it back and forth. Catra moaned louder and pulled on the cuffs. Adora grinned, pleased with how responsive the cat was.

She switched her mouth to the other breast, sucking on it harder. Adora reached up and pushed two fingers into Catra’s mouth, careful to avoid the fangs. She ran her tongue over the fingers and sucked on them, moaning gently.

Adora withdrew her hand and kissed down Catra’s stomach. She scratched down Catra’s sides, making her cry out and squirm. She had started to whine even when she wasn’t being touched. Adora liked seeing Catra like this, completely at her mercy. She could do whatever she wanted, it was all about what she wanted, and Catra had to take whatever she gave her.

Adora took her time getting to Catra’s legs, and was rewarded with shaking and squirming when she got to her inner thighs. She could see how wet Catra was, and decided to show a little mercy. She ran a finger through her folds. “You’re so wet, Kitten. Such a good girl.”

Catra whined and nodded. “Thank you, Mistress,” she said. The thanks was genuine, she realized; Adora’s affirmations mattered in a way they hadn’t before.

Adora pushed herself up and straddled Catra’s thigh. She found her clit and started rubbing it, slowly, eliciting a deep moan from her submissive.

“That’s it, Kitten, moan for me. Be good for me.” She rubbed faster, and Catra’s breathing quickened. Her hips bucked slightly. Adora unconsciously ground her hips into Catra’s leg, turned on by her moaning and writhing lover.

When Catra was bucking her hips enough for her liking, Adora found her entrance and slipped two fingers inside. She pushed up, and curled, moving her fingers in long strokes. Catra’s moan was low and loud, and Adora hoped that the walls of Bright Moon were as thick as she thought.

Adora pushed her fingers deep, pumping them in a quick, steady rhythm. Catra was incredibly wet, practically dripping, giving absolutely no resistance.

Adora gently twisted one of Catra’s nipples, making her let out a sharp gasp. She twisted harder, squeezing it between her fingers. “Do you like it when I hurt you, Kitten?” Adora asked, enjoying the strong reaction.

Catra nodded eagerly, finding it difficult to control her body. “Yes, Mistress! Oh god, your hands feel so good.” She bucked her hips up into Adora’s hand, wanting her deeper, harder, faster.

“Please don’t stop, Mistress. Please don’t stop, it feels so good,” Catra begged. She could feel herself building, approaching orgasm faster than she ever had before.

Adora noticed, and rubbed her submissive’s clit with her other hand. “No cumming without permission, Kitten. You need permission to cum.”

Catra felt dangerously close to the edge. “Please Mistress! Please let me cum, I’m so close. Please, I want to cum for you so badly.”

“Alright, cum for me Kitten,” Adora said, her hands slick with Catra’s wetness.

Holding tight onto the cuffs, Catra came hard, losing control of her body and vocal chords. So moaned deeply and loudly, squirming and shaking, riding out the orgasm on Adora’s hands.

When she finally settled back onto the bed, Adora slowly pulled her fingers out of Catra’s pussy and straddle her. She kissed the submissive’s neck, gently, and ran a thumb over her jaw.

“Open up, Kitten. Clean off my fingers.”

Catra obeyed, licking her wetness off of her Mistress’ fingers. She whined gently, her head foggy with arousal.

Adora pulled off the blindfold and unbuckled the cuffs, setting them aside and lying down next to her lover. Catra curled up into her, into Adora’s embrace. She ran her fingers gently through the cat’s hair.

“You did so good, Kitten. I’m so proud of you. Did it feel good?” Adora asked softly, running a hand over her back.

“Yes, Mistress,” Catra said, pushing her face into Adora’s neck. She was dazed, still recovering from the experience, but felt safe wrapped in Adora’s arms.

They soon fell asleep, breathing in steady rhythms, content to just lie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first kinky chapter! Pretty light to start off. I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any suggestions, leaving a comment or DM me on Twitter @justhereforsmu1.


	3. Chapter 3

Half of her life was spent in meetings these days, Catra was sure of it. Meetings about supply lines, meeting about land negotiations, meetings about personnel allocation.

Officially, Catra was an advisor to Queen Glimmer on any matter that might require assistance. Unofficially, she was in charge of pointing out any and every inefficiency within Bright Moon’s many operations. Her time at the Horde made her very good at the job.

At least nitpicking Glimmer’s plans was fun.

Her other biggest source of fun was Adora. Particularly, her new-found enthusiasm for tying Catra up and fucking her sore.

Tonight was, once again, one of those nights.

Catra laid on the bed, nude, with Adora straddling her in a bra and panties, holding a pair of handcuffs.

“Arms above your head, pet,” she ordered. Adora had expanded her repertoire of names for Catra.

While Catra would normally obey immediately, she decided that it was time to start testing Adora’s limits, and her own.

With a familiar glint of rebellion in her eye, Catra stared down her Mistress. “Make me.”

Adora’s face initially held confusion, before turning over to her all-too-well-known competitiveness.

“Excuse me?” she said, cocking up an eyebrow. Catra regretted her disobedience for a brief moment, but realizing that she was now in too deep to back down, repeated her previous assertion.

Adora dropped the handcuffs and grabbed Catra’s wrists, roughly pinning them above her head. “Is someone feeling rebellious tonight, Kitten?” she whispered in her submissive’s ear. “Want to prove you’re not just a horny toy I get to play with?”

Catra gulped, unable to speak. She didn’t expect Adora to reassert her dominance so aggressively, but judging by the pulsing between her legs and the wetness she felt forming, she definitely didn’t mind.

Adora grabbed Catra’s hair roughly, pulling back her head. “If you’re going to be disobedient, I’m just going to have to punish you until you’re good for me. Don’t you agree, Kitten?”

Catra could only whine in agreement. Not convinced, Adora pulled her hair harder. “I said, don’t you agree.”

“Yes Mistress!” Catra pleaded. “Please punish me. I’m sorry for disobeying, I promise I’ll be good.” 

Adora got up and went over to the wooden box that now held their new toys. She pulled out a bright red ball gag and a length of rope. “Sit up, Kitten. You need that mouth of yours silenced for a little while.” Catra complied, and Adora pushed the rubber ball into her mouth and buckled the strap behind her head. The size of it felt a little awkward in her mouth, and the leather pressed up against her fangs, but the feeling of vulnerability more than made up for it.

“If you need me to stop, just wave your hand and I’ll take it out,” Adora whispered, her voice momentarily returning to normal. She tied Catra’s wrists together in front of her, watching the cat’s expectant gaze out of the corner of her eye.

She got off the bed and sat in a chair, patting her lap. Catra had read the book enough time to know exactly where this was going. She leaned over Adora’s lap, face down, arms and legs barely touching the floor.

Adora gently ran her hand over the base of Catra’s tail, making her back arch. Her tail was off limits to everyone except Adora, and even then only on occasion. But for now, in these roles, Catra’s body belonged to Adora, and she could do whatever she wanted.

Catra continued to enjoy the vulnerability as Adora started feeling her ass, squeezing it lightly. Without warning, she brought her hand up, and back down, landing a sharp slap on one cheek.

Catra cried out, not expecting the sudden pain. Adora slapped again, landing on the other cheek this time. Catra’s yelp, muffled by the gag, was followed by a soft moan.

“You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you, Kitten? Disobeying your Mistress like that.” Adora continued to spank her submissive, each blow eliciting a cry and a moan. Catra’s tail flicked around at each hit, much to Adora’s amusement.

The skin under Catra’s fur was beginning to turn red. The strength of the blows increased after each one, making her skin sting.

“You look so good being punished, my pet,” Adora mused, continuing the spanking. “I think you’ve nearly learned your lesson.”

By the time Adora finished, Catra was moaning continuously. From how turned on she was, she worried that she was dripping onto Adora’s leg.

Adora rubbed her hand over Catra’s ass, soothing the sensitive skin. “That wasn’t so hard, was it, Kitten? You did so good. You’re such a good girl for me.”

She started scratching the base of Catra’s tail, which was incredibly sensitive from her arousal. Her back arched up, and she was unable to suppress her purrs and moans. She was beginning to drool through the gag, but couldn’t wipe her mouth for fear of losing her balance and falling forward.

She was putty in Adora’s hands; moaning and purring over her lap, bright red ball gag holding her mouth open, her ass red and sensitive. It was humiliating, and she was enjoying every second.

Adora stopped scratching, and Catra felt her hand move down to her inner thigh, and then between her folds.

“I think someone liked their punishment, didn’t you, Kitten?”

Catra nodded and tried to say “yes, Mistress” through the gag.

Adora smiled at the response and grabbed her submissive’s hair. “Good girl. I rather enjoyed it as well. I think I’ll do it some more, in the future. Not to punish you, just because I like how pathetic you are squirming around in my lap.”

Adora began gently rubbing her clit, her touch soft and light. She could feel Catra shiver with need, wanting to be touched more, rougher, harder. But Adora wasn’t quite done playing with her toy.

Catra’s whines turned from pleasure to frustration. Adora was just barely brushing over her clit, not giving her the pleasure she sorely needed. Her pussy ached with want, and every time Adora’s finger came into contact with her clit sent a small wave of pleasure up her body. She awkwardly tried to buck her hips up, hoping to find more satisfaction, but Adora didn’t give in.

She let out a frustrated groan, that had a bit more moaning in it than she intended.

Adora laughed. “What’s the matter, Kitten? Do you want more?”

Catra nodded, trying to ask for more through the gag.

“Come on, Kitten. Be a good little slut and beg for it.”

Catra tried to beg, but could only make vague muffled sounds. Not being able to ask for what she wanted was, unfortunately, only raising her arousal more.

“I know you want my fingers deep inside of you,” Adora purred, running a finger past Catra’s entrance, feeling how wet she was. Catra let out a sharp moan before whining in frustration when Adora returned to her clit.

“Be a good girl and beg for my fingers.” Catra began begging as best she could, trying to annunciate her pleas around the gag. She writhed around in Adora’s lap, trying to find some sort of friction beyond her Mistress’ light touch. Her tail flailed wildly, reflecting her desperate and frantic state.

Adora finally decided to be merciful. She pushed one arm under Catra’s thighs and the other under her arms, standing up and carrying her over to the bed. She dropped her down, maybe a little less gracefully than intended.

She pulled up on the cat’s waist and pushed her knees apart, leaving her ass in the air, completely exposed. Without warning, Adora plunged two fingers into Catra, forcing a loud moan out of her. She gripped the sheets hard as Adora quickly pumped her fingers in and out.

“You’re so wet Kitten, you’re such a good girl for me,” Adora mused. “You’re my good little slut, aren’t you. You’re doing such a good job taking my fingers. I bet they feel so good, don’t they.”

Catra could only moan and dig her claws into the bed, hanging on tighter as Adora began to curl her fingers down, in long, fast strokes, hitting every pleasurable spot inside of her. Her tail wrapped around Adora’s bicep as she squirmed uncontrollably, feeling her orgasm start to build.

Adora reached between her legs and began rubbing her clit, in earnest this time. Catra’s moans only increased, feeling dangerously close to the edge. But Adora’s patience had run out, and she wanted to feel her submissive cum around her fingers as soon as possible.

“Go on Kitten, cum for me. Be a good girl and cum for your Mistress.” Catra obeyed, shaking and moaning and squirming on the bed, feeling her muscles tighten as waves of pleasure shot through her. Her breathing began to slow as her orgasm finished. Adora waited a moment before pulling out her fingers, cleaning them off with a towel next to the bed.

Catra tipped onto her side and curled up, still panting and whining. Adora carefully removed the ball gag, wiping off her mouth. Catra stretched her sore jaw as Adora united the rope around her wrist.

“You were such a good girl, you did such a good job,” Adora said, laying down next to Catra and running a thumb over the indents the gag had left on the corners of her mouth. Catra shifted closer, letting Adora embrace her and pull her closer.

“You know I’m not gonna be able to sit in a chair tomorrow,” Catra mused, pushing her face into Adora’s neck.

“Are you complaining?” Adora stroked Catra’s back, smoothing out her rough fur.

“No,” she responded. “I have absolutely no complaints at all.”


	4. Chapter 4

Catra sat at the long dining table, Adora to her right, Castaspella to her left. Glimmer sat at the head of the table, Bow flanking her to the right. The rest of the table was filled with high-ranking Bright Moon guards and soldiers, various members of Glimmer’s court, and others who were probably partners or spouses. Opposite Glimmer at the other head of the table was Captain Antilles, a strong-looking older woman wearing ceremonial armour. She was retiring from the palace guard, the reason for this particular dinner.

Glimmer stood, tapping a spoon against a glass, and everyone at the table turned their attention.

“Thank you all for coming to celebrate the retirement of Captain Antilles, a loyal and long-standing member of the Bright Moon royal guard.” Glimmer continued her speech, listing off the Captain’s many accomplishments. Everyone listened attentively, except maybe Catra.

This was, in her opinion, the worst time to have such a dinner.

Adora had recently pointed out that some of the women in the book that started their BDSM adventure were wearing a collar, something that made Catra’s cheeks flush rather visibly. Adora immediately measured Catra’s neck and sent out to have a custom collar made and sent to Bright Moon. That was two weeks ago.

It was delivered 10 minutes before the dinner.

Figures.

When Glimmer’s speech ended, Juliet, the Bright Moon general, stood to deliver one herself. Catra couldn’t help but not pay attention, thinking instead of the leather collar tight around her neck. Adora grabbing the metal ring and tugging her closer. Maybe a leash, tied to the bed, making her-

Adora placed her hand on top of Catra’s, which had been drumming absentmindedly. She gave it a squeeze, and a look Catra couldn’t quite place. Perhaps sympathy, perhaps pity, perhaps humor, maybe even a bit of all three.

Her mistake was letting Adora know she was feeling impatient.

Adora began to slowly, softly run her fingers over Catra’s. A simple touch, something nobody at the table would think twice about. But it practically drove Catra crazy, knowing that she’d have to sit through this dinner to finally wear that collar for Adora after fantasizing about it incessantly. Adora’s touch kept reminding her of it, reminding her of the fact that she had to be patient.

But eventually the speeches finished and the feast was brought out. Catra did her best to act like normal, throwing sarcastic remarks at Glimmer and teasing Bow when she caught him making puppy eyes at the Queen. She nearly forgot about the collar, when plates were being cleared away and conversation was winding down.

Until Adora’s hand ended up resting on Catra’s upper thigh, making her stumble over her words and lose her train of thought. Adora nudged her playfully, receiving an angry glare for her troubles. Catra could practically hear Glimmer’s eyes roll around in their sockets.

Catra nearly jumped when Adora told the other guests she and Catra were going to head to bed. The look Glimmer and Adora exchanged made her think that her fidgetiness didn’t go unnoticed, but at this point, she didn’t really care.

Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s waist and pulled her close as they walked down the hall, pressing her mouth up to the cat’s ear.

“You were so desperate, Kitten,” she whispered, sending a shiver down Catra’s spine. “I bet you’re nice and wet thinking about that collar.”

Catra managed to gulp out a yes Mistress when they arrived at their room.

She went and sat on the bed, waiting for Adora’s orders.

Adora began taking off her dress. “Undress for me, Kitten, and we’ll see how our new toy looks on you,” she said. Catra obeyed, eagerly pulling off her pants, shirt, and underwear, neatly folding them and setting them all aside.

When Adora was nude as well, she instructed her submissive to close her eyes. Catra heard some rustling, and then the bed shift as her Mistress knelt behind her. She felt soft leather around her neck, over her throat, and tightening as Adora fitted the clasp.

“How does that feel?” Adora asked.

“Perfect,” she replied, stretching her neck to adjust to the unfamiliar feeling.

“Open your eyes,” Adora said, holding a mirror up for Catra to see herself.

The collar was black leather, about an inch wide, with red stitching around the circumference. A metal ring hung on the front, just begging for a leash or some rope.

Catra admired how it looked around her neck for a moment before turning to face her lover.

“You look gorgeous,” Adora said, running a finger over the soft leather.

Catra leaned in to kiss her, their lips pushing together for a moment before their mouths opened and tongues danced together. They forgot about the rules, and the roles, and let themselves enjoy each other freely.

But only for a moment. Adora looped a finger through the metal ring and leaned back, giving it a tug. Catra let out a gasp, feeling a sudden heat between her legs.

“And you’re all mine,” Adora purred, satisfied with how dilated Catra’s pupils had become.

She stood, retrieving another from the package that Catra didn’t know she’d ordered; a leash, black leather, matching the collar.

Adora stepped forward and clipped the leash onto the collar. “You look wonderful like this, Kitten.” She tugged the leash towards her, pulling Catra into another kiss, rougher this time. She pulled roughly on the cat’s hair, forcing a whine out from her lips.

The collar and leash offered Catra little freedom of movement as Adora began kissing at her jaw, biting and sucking, leaving red marks under her fur. From how rough she was being, Catra figured the dinner made her Mistress impatient as well.

Not that she was complaining. Impatience made Adora rough and needy, made her grab Catra’s hair hard and bite her even harder. Catra adored the attention, adored her possessiveness. She liked feeling like she belonged to Adora, and with the leash held fast in Adora’s hands, she probably did.

Adora knelt on the bed and pulled Catra forward, taking a breast in her mouth and gripping Catra’s ass. She sucked and bit at her hard nipples, circling and flicking her tongue, sending waves of pleasure through the cat’s body.

Catra straddled Adora’s thigh and began grinding against it absentmindedly, relieving some of the pressure that had been building over the past few hours. She moaned and whined, pressing her face into the blonde’s hair.

The grinding didn’t go unnoticed for long, and Adora tugged on the leash to bring her submissive closer.

“That’s it, Kitten,” she purred quietly, pulling on Catra’s hip. “You’re so desperate for me, such a good girl.”

Catra dug her nails into Adora’s back as she rode her leg faster, trying desperately to find relief. “Please Mistress, I need your fingers so much!”

“You’re doing so well,” she praised, biting at Catra’s ear. “I love it when you’re like this. So wet and desperate.”

She gave the leash another tug, bringing her mouth to the cat’s neck, kissing and biting at the soft fur. Her tongue flicked under the collar, where her submissive was most sensitive. “I want you to cum on my leg. Can you do that for me, Kitten?”

Catra nodded, ignoring the burn in her legs and grinding as well as she could. Adora’s leg was wet from her slick but she didn’t seem to notice, too focused on whispering praises and encouragements in the cat’s ears.

With one last bit of effort, Catra buckled forward, pleasure shooting through her body, Adora holding her and letting her ride out the orgasm.

When Catra finally relaxed onto the bed, Adora carefully removed the collar and placed it aside, gently kissing and soothing the girl’s neck. Catra curled into her Mistress’ arms, purring and letting out quiet whines.

As they laid together, Catra’s breathing slowed and her body relaxed, and Adora formulated plans for their new toys, and some more that were on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That took a while.
> 
> Fortunately, I'm done for the semester and have a little more time to myself these days.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It's a little stunted and awkward, but while I could keep redoing it until I was satisfied, it'll be much better for my productivity if I just post it and move on.
> 
> Any comments or suggestions would be more than welcome, and you can follow me on Twitter @justhereforsmu1.
> 
> And yeah, the name Antilles is from Star Wars. Maybe I'll make an AU.


End file.
